I'd like to be with you forever
by fairytailloverotaku
Summary: A GrayZa Oneshot this was made for New Year's Eve please read.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own fairy tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**

* * *

**

Everybody in the guild were busy. There are only a few hours before New Year comes. Everybody were doing their job quite well for FAIRY TAIL MEMBERS. Well that is, maybe not.

"Oi you Ice stripping pervert!" the fire dragon-slayer yelled dropping the drinks he was holding. "Look where you're going dammit! Look what you've done, the drinks spilled!" he yelled at the ice mage who was bringing the food to the table that lucy was preparing. Everything were alright until these two crossed paths. Now here comes trouble. The shirtless gray glared at natsu fiercely stepping in front of him. "Me? Tch, you're the one whose clearly not looking where you're going! I was just on my way bringing this to the table then you came running and slammed on my ba-" he was cutted off by the armored mage "Come on you two, stop fighting and get these things done!" she glared at the two young wizards that was hurrying to clean the spilled drinks and hurried back to the kitchen. "Wow, you sure know how to teach them erza! I want to be as tough as you someday!" _so that I could scare the crap out of those two! -evil grin- their faces are priceless! _"I'm not as tough as you think lucy," erza whispered looking away from the celestial spirit mage. "Ara? Did you say something erza?" the blonde young lady said snapping out of her stupid thoughts. "O-Oh nothing! It was...nothing really. She said turning back and walking away.

As the preparations were finished, most of the guild members decided to rest for a bit. As for erza, she decided to walk around for a bit.

_Everyone says that they want to be like me. They want to be tough and strong. But I'm not... I'm not like how they describe me at all. The might think that I think that it's better if they'd leave me alone when I have problems, but, but I'm actually trying to find that someone... someone who would see me as a... as a lady. As me Erza. Not as Titania, but as Erza Scarlet. Wait who gave me that nickname anyway? Never mind... I want to be treated as a lady. Be respected as one. I don't want to be treated as a tough and strong person. I want to have someone I could cry on when I'm in despair. I want to have someone who could make me forget about the past and live the present with him. I want to have someone who would be willing to protect me. Not physically...what I meant was, someone who could protect... my heart. I want someone who could love me. Love me as Erza Scarlet. Not because of the appearance...this armor wasn't meant for fighting. Actually it wasn't to protect me physically. I guess no one understood what message I was implying. It was a way to show that- no, no erza you're thinking too much, snap out of it already! Tears flowed down her reddish soft cheeks_ while she run not even caring who she bumps. Where she was heading, she didn't even know. But she knew that at least she could be in peace. She could think quietly. To wherever her feet was taking her, she was sure it's a place that would make her calm and feel safe.

"Everyone there's still a few more hours before New Year Eve! Why not think of helping the place up?" mira said with one eye twitching. Everyone knew that look and grabbed cleaning materials. Gray was too lazy to move so he went out of the guild. He kept walking and walking, not noticing where he was going. He glanced up and saw a flower field. It was a real beauty to see. Then something caught the eye of the ice wizard. There was a person sitting next to a tree. He certainly knew who this was. It was _**her**_**. **Her beautiful red hair was flowing like the wind. Her eyes sparkled like the stars in the beautiful night sky. And she was as beautiful as the flowers in the field. But something even more special caught his eye. She, erza... was crying! No way this could be happening again. Was it because of that guy again? He thought to his self smacking the ground. She doesn't deserve to be treated this way. Always crying... all alone. She needs someone. He knows she does. She deserve much more than this.

He made his way closer to the armored mage. He sat down beside her and leaned erza's head onto his chest. He letted her cry on his chest. He wants her to share all she feels to him. He doesn't want to see her cry. Her tears were only meant to show as tears of joy. And was only for a worthy person.

She knew this person. His scent was so familiar. It was gray fullbuster. She knew it. And she cried and cried until she could cry no more. And she realized something. It is _**him**_. Gray Fullbuster is the one that she's been searching. He has always been beside her. Ever since that day by the riverbank. It was the first time ever since the day she came to the guild that someone treated her as a _**lady**_ or a girl she was still young back then after all. She couldn't believe how dense and stupid she was. The she's been looking for a long time has been beside her for 8 whole years! But she's happy that she's with him right now. This could last long as forever... that's all she wishes for.

"Gray..." gray looked at her into the eye then held her cheek "What is it, erza?" he wiped her tears then patted her head. "I-I need to tell you something..." she leaned on his chest and held his hand tightly. "Perfect timing, I have something to tell you too." he held up erza's too hands placing it above his cheeks. "You go first, erza." she took her hands away and spoke. "Y-You see I've been longing to meet a certain someone. Someone who will be willing to stay by my side in times of happiness and despair. Someone who would willingly protect me. I may look tough b-but... but I'm actually weak inside. I may act scarily and strong but that's just how I cover my true self! But now I've found that someone. And he's right here with me."gray glanced around the place the pointed at his self "Me?" "Y-yes, I'm sorry, won't you be willi-" she was cutted off by a kiss. This was a feeling she never had before. It was warm, soft and passionate. She loved this feeling and that's undeniable. She kissed him back in return. She hopes that this could stay like forever.

Well that is until... gray's past life could be an explorer. Or just his hand. His hand started from her back up to her leg and- -smack- oh that's got to hurt. "**GRAY FULLBUSTER WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE HAND IS GOING?"** the flaming red-head yelled angrily at the poor ice mage. "And where the heck is your shirt? Were you planning to- NO WAY! Not even in your dreams would I have _**that**_ with you until I'm yours! Well that is if I ever fall for you. You PERVERT!" "B-But you know that I have a stripping habit! And I wasn't planning to do _**that **_to you. My hand was just well, curious! Eheh... and-" "It's gorgeous..." erza said staring at the sky looking at the wonderful exploding colors. "They're as beautiful as you, erza." "R-Really? Wait don't you dare try and get out the subje-" and another kiss made her silent. As they broke free from the kiss erza said "I hope that this could last forever... I want to be with you until the moment I no we depart this world." she said blushing. "Does that mean that you're mine now?" she just nodded as an answer. "Yatta! Erza I'm going to shout it now..." "eh?" "**I'M THE LUCKIEST GUY IN THE WORLD TO HAVE MAKE ERZA SCARLET MINE! SEE WORLD I'M HANDSOME! BEAT THAT NATSU! I'VE GOT THE MOST BEAUTIFUL, AND ONE OF A KIND GIRL AS MY GIRLFRIEND!"** "stupid!" erza giggled a bit "but you love me anyways right?" he said hugging her "Yes, I love you gray..." she whispered. "I love you too...erza!" and he gave her another kiss.

XXXXXX

"Hey I've been wondering Gray and Erza aren't here..." lucy said worriedly. "I'm sure they're fine dear. They must have known each other's feeling by now since both of them told me they got a feeling that they'll find the perfect someone this new year! Ain't that sweet lucy?" she giggled while wiping the glasses. "hmm... I wonder when I'll find mine..." lucy said cheerfully...

* * *

AN: And it ends there. I hope you all had fun reading. I know they're OOC but I intended to do that since it's better that way. It's hard to match stubborn peoiple you know!


End file.
